


In with the New

by ddelusionall



Series: Drabble-A-Day: Nov 2015 [20]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Drabble, Eventual Romance, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Yunho was right: Jaejoong looks good naked and in his lap. Continuation of 19.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong
Series: Drabble-A-Day: Nov 2015 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724152





	In with the New

Yunho was right about one thing. Kim Jaejoong looked very, very good naked and in his lap. And he’d also looked very good taking his clothes off, blushing from the embarrassment. He had looked amazing when he told Yunho that he’d never done this before, shy quiet ... but fucking eager. Yunho was not surprised. The boy was just barely eighteen. And god, did he look good on his knees, sucking on Yunho’s dick.

Yunho was probably going to go to hell.

Coffee had turned to breakfast, which had turned to a walk through the park, which had turned to lunch, which had turned to a random walk through a street festival and watching a traveling, small troupe of musicians, and then tea and a foreign movie, then dinner, and now ... well, now was the fun part.

He ran his hands down Jaejoong’s back, right to his ass, and squeezed. He sucked on Jaejoong’s shoulder and then down his chest to a pierced nipple.

“Do you want another orgasm?” Yunho asked, cupping Jaejoong’s sensitive cock and stroking.

The boy whimpered and nodded.

Yunho held up his cock with one hand and used the other to guide Jaejoong toward it. Jaejoong gripped his shoulders. His thighs shook, his mouth open, eyes tight with discomfort. Light glinted off the piercing in his lip. He shuddered out a whimper, sinking down on Yunho’s erection.

Yunho fought his own moan and squeezed Jaejoong’s waist. He was so tight, even if he was no longer a virgin. Yunho smirked and used both hands to guide Jaejoong up and down on his cock.

“Sexy,” Yunho said with lips against Jaejoong’s neck. Their skin was sticky with lube and Jaejoong’s spunk. A good thing that the boy came so easily, almost on command. Overeager virgin was almost too much for Yunho to handle.

“H-hyung, hyung, please, I ...” His head tilted back, he picked up the pace, slamming himself down. A beautiful image, and hopefully one Yunho would see again and again.

When Jaejoong faltered, Yunho whispered reassurances at him and then used a firm hold to lower Jaejoong onto the bed. Jaejoong whined, squirming underneath him, legs lifting and bending at the knee like he spent his entire day on his back, fucked open and eager for cock.

Yunho crawled over him, hooking his knees on his shoulders. He held his cock down and thrust inside him.

Jaejoong tensed and dug his fingers into Yunho’s sides. He kept his thrusts steady, but the hand on Jaejoong’s dick went faster, stroking him to an orgasm. Jaejoong was a vocal little thing, his moans and whimpers and then his cry of Yunho’s name echoing around them. His cock pulsed and Yunho squeezed it a few more times. As soon as the first shot of come arched over his stomach, Yunho let him go, put his hands at Jaejoong’s knees instead and fucked him, hard, fast, the way he wanted, into his tight, tight asshole, until he came, moaning and shuddering out the tension and pleasure of giving the boy under him three orgasms without one of his own.

He pulled out half way through his release and used his hand and sprayed the rest of his orgasm all over the bright red skin of Jaejoong’s ass and thighs. He stroked himself a few times and then pressed his fingers into Jaejoong’s body with a dirty noise.

Jaejoong whimpered in embarrassment.

With a laugh, Yunho released his body and let Jaejoong roll away from him. Not far, just on his side, slim body curled, with a leg lifted. Yunho ran his hand down Jaejoong’s side and then curled up against his back. He fought the urge to lift Jaejoong’s leg and shove his cock back inside the boy.

“You okay?” Yunho whispered, instead and kissed his shoulder and then his cheek.

Jaejoong turned his head and Yunho pressed a small kiss to his mouth. “I’m okay. Can I take a bath in your jacuzzi?”

Yunho laughed. “May I join you?”

Jaejoong blushed and then smiled. “O-okay.”

“Do you want to spend the night?” Yunho asked.

Jaejoong bit his lower lip and shrugged.

“I have spent all day with you,” Yunho said, “and the only thing that could make that better is starting my day tomorrow with you as well.”

Jaejoong flushed even a brighter read. He made a low sound of disbelief, but rolled over and pressed his face to Yunho’s chest. Yunho laughed and wrapped his arms around Jaejoong’s waist and pressed a kiss to his shoulder again. He held Jaejoong tightly and decided that he’d see where things went with this boy. He had no connections to Yunho’s family in anyway, not like his ex-boyfriend, and he had the word innocence practically tattooed on his skin. His friends would make fun of him for dating a younger man, his mother would throw a fit, and his father may actually smack him, but Yunho did not care. With the beautiful boy in his arms, he did not care much about anything else.

“Come on,” he whispered and tilted Jaejoong’s face up for another long kiss. “Let’s go take a bath.”


End file.
